


That's what you get

by theyuuneeverseinme



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyuuneeverseinme/pseuds/theyuuneeverseinme
Summary: Un pequeño drabble originalmente publicado en ff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi usuario en ff es Yuunee, pero hace años que no uso esa cuenta pues hace años que no escribo nada nuevo.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win._  
Whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win.  
Whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with,  
The sound of it's beating.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win.  
Whoa.

–Maldita sea la hora en la que escuche esa canción–. Masculla un joven de unos 22 años alto y sinceramente intimidante, mientras camina por una concurrida avenida de su ciudad natal.

–De no haberla escuchado…– Y así sigue mascullando mientras camina hasta detenerse frente a una puerta. He incluso antes de que la toque, esta se abre y una peliazul se lanza a sus brazos. El chico la abraza de inmediato, que nadie ose decir que sus reflejos no son buenos. La chica entierra la cara en el pecho del joven e inhala el varonil aroma. El chico se sonroja, pero que nadie ose mencionarlo. La chica levanta la mirada, le da una de sus más hermosas sonrisas y exclama un tranquilo –Te extrañe–.

Maldita sea la hora en que Gajeel Redfox escucho esa endemoniada canción, de no haberla escuchado no habría tenido que acompañar a la coneja y a su endemoniado novio al concierto y dejado a Levy sola el fin de semana.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace siglos comencé a leer Fairy Tale... Y hace siglos que lo dejé de leer, me dan ganas de volver a leerlo pero no tengo el tiempo para ponerme al corriente. En fin, este drabble lo escribí por ahí de 2013 y no puedo recordar en que parte iba de la historia.


End file.
